Into the Dark
by AnOkayAuthor
Summary: (Chimondo) (Angel/Demon AU where Mondo and Chihiro end up being soulmates and have to hide it.) ((Only rating this T because of language and slight violence. Two characters were made up solely for plot because no canon characters would have worked))


The world was simple; angels took souls to their eternal resting places and demons tried to devour said souls, creating rivalry and hatred between both groups. Every angel and demon had the ability to change their form. Now, there was no heaven or hell they lived in, those places were exclusive to dead people. They lived on Earth, alongside the humans, usually in small apartments or houses, shared with others of their kind.

Amongst the demons was Mondo Oowada. He was highly respected and took his position very seriously, it was his life. He had blonde hair styled in a pompadour, with shorter black hair hanging loosely in the back. On top of his head was a pair of curled crimson horns, symbolizing who he was. His eyes were a piercing violet color and his face seemed to almost always be done up in a grimace. Most of the time, he went shirtless, only ever wearing black baggy pants, his long crimson tail poking out.

As highly respected as he was, Mondo tended to let his emotions take hold, which was exactly how his whole world began to turn upside down...

All Mondo could remember from the first time he met Chihiro was warmth, from his horns to his toes. It was unbearable, but he knew what it meant and it terrified him. It wasn't some burning hatred or anything like that, it was a sure sign that it was, for lack of better words, "true love". Mondo felt like a disappointment, for having fallen for the prissy, fluffy thing. He _hated_ angels, always prancing about and bragging about how amazing they were for taking souls to their final resting place, acting like they were granting everyone such a huge favor...

Mondo kept his feelings a secret, not wanting anyone to think he would betray them or anything like that. In fact, he searched for the angel, wanting to find it and tell it to fuck off and leave him be. It took forever but... He found the angel. The stupid, little thing was in some park, following an elderly woman while in human form. It didn't have its guard up so Mondo crept up behind it and pulled it off the path, covering its mouth.

They tumbled into the bushes and Mondo pinned the angel down with a growl. "Will you just fuck off-" He began as he glared down at what he was holding. His voice went weak and his whole face flushed, glare melting into a soft gaze.

The angel was staring back up at him with big eyes. She, ( _It looks like a she,_ Mondo thought) had short, silky dusty brown hair, some of it draping down in her face, right between her chocolate brown eyes. Below the eyes was a cute, button nose and rosy cheeks, and below these was a pair of light pink lips. As for her body, she was dainty and petite, shoulders hardly any wider than her head. She wore a small, pale blue dress that ended just over her pretty thighs.

Quickly, and rather ungracefully, Mondo scrambled off of her. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked, cringing at how soft his voice was.

The only reply he got was; "A-A-Are you my... My um... You know..." She looked so cute as she trailed off, her little face erupting into pink.

Mondo could only imagine that his own face mimicked the color. "I think so... What's your name?"

"Chihiro Fujisaki..."

"I'm Mondo Oowada." He mumbled. His mouth opened a few times before he finally spoke. "I'm... I'm so sorry..."

Chihiro's gaze fell down. "Me too..."

For awhile they sat there in silence, just staring at the ground, trying to figure out what to do with themselves.

"You're not very scary."

Mondo's head shot up, a little pissed off at the words. His feelings of angry washed off when he noticed Chihiro just kind of... Watching him with those big eyes, filled with nothing but innocence and curiosity.

Realizing it wasn't the angel mocking him, Mondo replied "You're not very scary either, little girl."

Her face went pale. "Well... Sir... I'm... I'm uh... I'm not a girl, y-you see..."

"Oh." It sunk in. "OH." Mondo looked down in embarrassment. "Shit... I'm sorry. This off to a shitty start, huh?"

Chihiro giggled. "No, I'm all right!" He murmured. He peeked up at Mondo. "Can I hug you?"

Mondo was kind of weirded out by the request. He wasn't a huge fan of the mushy gushy stuff but... They were meant to be, so maybe he would learn to like it?

So, he gave a nod and opened up his arms, pretending not to notice Chihiro's blush as he stared at his chest. The little angel crawled over and settled in his arms, pressing his cheek on Mondo's shoulder as the demon hoisted him up into his lap. Mondo closed his eyes, wanting to take in the feeling he got with Chihiro's little arms wrapped around him.

He loved this.

"Yo, Mondo! Where are you, dude? We just got this old lady's soul!"

They were other demons, specifically Mondo's two roommates, Nara Ryushi and Eguchi Toru.

Chihiro gave a squeak and quickly Mondo covered his mouth. The angel stared at him fearfully, as if pleading to know what he should do.

"Transform into something." Mondo hissed. "Quickly, something small."

And the angel did. He turned into a small brown dog with long hair and floppy ears.

Just after he transformed, Mondo's roommates emerged from the bushes. Before they could ask him anything they looked at the dog in Mondo's arms.

"Hey, look at this softy, he found a dog!" Nara teased as he walked over, Eguchi following him silently. Nara knelt down and stroked Chihiro on top of his head, making him flinch and press closer up against Mondo. "Aw, animals are great. Screw humans, right?"

Nara was a very... Peppy character. He had short, scruffy blonde hair and short black horns. His eyes were a vibrant blue and he was smaller in stature, but very sinewy. He always wore black; black tank tops, black shorts, black tennis shoes...

Eguchi, on the other hand, was quiet at all times. He hardly spoke at all, only ever whispering in Nara's ear. He had shoulder length, straight black hair and gray eyes. On his head were long, slighly curved gray horns. As for his stature, he was tall and rather lanky, always wearing a trenchcoat and boots.

"Yeah. He was all alone in the bushes. It's cool if he stays with us, right?" Mondo stated as he stood, careful with Chihiro.

"That's not even a question!" Nara grinned, showing off sharp teeth. "Today has been fucking awesome! We chased a couple of cocky angels, just ate a soul, and now we get a dog! Let's get to the apartment so we can introduce Killer to his new home!" And he ran ahead, Eguchi, like a shadow, right behind him.

Mondo rolled his eyes. He gazed down into his arms when he felt trembling. Chihiro was staring up at him.

"It's going to be okay." Mondo murmured, cuddling Chihiro close to his chest. "I'll protect you. They'll never figure anything out, got it? I swear."

Chihiro gave a little nod, settling in Mondo's arms, looking up at him with trust filled eyes.

And from here on out, nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
